


SCARS

by Cat_Paw



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paw/pseuds/Cat_Paw
Summary: "And where is this one from?" Wade carefully thumbed along the bumpy scar above Nathan's right rips.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	SCARS

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing because I couldn't get the story about Josh Brolin getting stabbed and being totally casual about it out of my mind.

"And where is this one from?" Wade carefully thumbed along the bumpy scar above Nathan's right rips.

A long night in Nate's office had turned into a calm morning lazying around in bed together. The dark ring under Nate's human eye was mostly gone but the exhaustion of his enormous daily work load still showed on his face. While usually Nathan could be anything between 40 and 60 years of age, the continued long hours as Providence's leader had taken their toll and made him look closer to his late 50's now. Not that Wade didn't still think Cable was the most attractive metal man he had ever laid eyes on (and that included Colossus and Cyborg who had really moved up in the world as part of seemingly every DC team there was). Because he certainly was. Not that Wade would ever tell him so. Nathan's head was big enough as it is. He didn't want it to explode or something. Brain matter was disgusting to get out of his suit.

  
So Wade had done what any best friend would do and nagged Cable until he finally went to bed with him. Totally normal stuff you see. And when Nathan pulled him close Wade didn't even mind being the little spoon.

  
Come morning, neither had any interest in getting out of bed any time soon but knowing Nate is was only a matter of time until the pigheaded mutant would force himself to get to work again. So Wade rolled around and did his best to keep Cable's attention on him as long as possible with asking the very first things that came to his mind.

Nathan sleepily inhaled through his nose before answering in a rough and hoarse voice "Hmm?" A slow blink. "A stray gunshot hit me. It went clean through."

  
"And this one here?" Wade lightly stroked the tips of his fingers over another scar on Nathan's upper right stomach, right where above where his liver should be.

  
"A member of the New Canaanites stabbed me." Nathan's own fingers joined Wade's in their petting of his scar. "I got lucky. An inch below and I would have died."

  
Then he grabbed Wade's hand, pulled it to his mouth and kissed Wade's fingertips with a lot more feelings than either of them could afford. Even on a peaceful island such as Providence.

  
And while Wade himself had expected such an answer it still left him with a bad fluttering feeling in his stomach that felt a lot like anxiety and absolutely nothing like the warmth and calmness he had wanted to feel. Wade knew Nathan's life had been just as violent as his own - if not even more so seeing as Cable had been brought up in an apocalyptic future right after his birth and survived several attempts on his life. One of which included Wade himself. He knew Nathan had almost died a lot of times. Hadn't he himself brought him back after his mind had broken into fragments and been spread across different universes? Hadn't he actually fought Cable before not really caring whether he lived or died? So why is this little revelation that Nate may have died long before Wade ever had the chance to meet him making him feel so uncomfortable?

  
Wade pulled his hand out of Nathan's grip and put it back on the scar as if to make sure it was still fully healed; fingers splayed over soft skin; palm directly over the wide scar as if protecting it from further harm.

  
He could have told Nathan how lucky he had been, how lucky Wade had been to ever meet him, how grateful he was for Nathan's kindness and patience that no one else seemed to have for him, how much Nate drove him up the wall at times with his constant scheming, how lonely Wade would feel once Nathan left after one too many fuck-ups on Wade's part. How much their companionship meant to him.

  
But rather Wade kept quiet. Hand still over the scar that had almost taken Nathan from him far before his time.

  
"Must have been one tiny knife then." Wade murmured instead.


End file.
